


Birthdaze

by PaintingWithWords (paint_with_words)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/PaintingWithWords
Summary: Birthdays can be hard.  They can be even harder when you hear from people you don't want to talk to.  Unfortunately, Yuri knows this all too well.  But good friends can make all the difference in the world.





	Birthdaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/gifts).

> This is a birthday fic for Louciferish, who has been there for me through thick and thin. Sorry it's late... :-(

Yuri took another bite of one of the katsudon piroshkis his grandfather had sent him. It was a rare treat and Yakov would make him run at least one extra lap to work it off, but it was worth it. He was about to eat the other one in the bag, but his phone pinged with an incoming text. Hoping it was Otabek, he flipped it over, but it was his mother instead. The anticipatory half-smile that had formed on his face faded, replaced by a frown.

Damnit. He’d been having a pretty good day so far. Why did she have to go and ruin it?

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ** read her text.  ** Did you get the present I sent you?**   


Yes, he’d gotten the shoes she sent him. What did she want, some kind of prize for remembering his birthday this time? He thought about ignoring her, but if Lilia found out— and she  _ would _ find out— she’d be all over his ass for not being polite. Whatever.   


**Yes** , he replied, adding  **thank you ** as an afterthought. Lilia would be proud.

**Good!! ** she texted back.  ** I was worried they wouldn’t get there on time.**   


Yuri grunted. She’d sent them two weeks early. The mail wasn’t that slow…

He was considering what to say to that when Katsudon and Baldie walked into the small breakroom, saving him.   


“Happy birthday, Yuri!” Yuuri said, coming over to sit down next to him. He was carrying a large canvas bag with him and set it down on the floor by his chair.

“Thanks,” Yuri muttered, pushing the brown paper bag across the table towards Yuuri.

“What’s this?” he asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“A piroshki,” he said, smiling when Yuuri’s face lit up. It wasn’t like he could eat all of them by himself and this way he wouldn’t be the only one running extra laps. Yuuri opened the bag, broke the piroshki in half, and handed the larger piece to Viktor.

Viktor offered his well wishes, then went off to go find Yakov, probably to talk to him about some element of his or Katsudon’s programs. Not that it would make any difference. He was going to crush both of them this season.

He was about to say something to Yuuri when his phone pinged again, making him wince. Couldn’t she leave him well enough alone? She’d ignored his existence for most of his life. She didn’t have to break tradition just because it was his birthday…

He decided to ignore it.   


“Aren’t you going to see who it is?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri shook his head. “It’s my mother, congratulating herself on remembering my birthday for once and sending me a present.”

“Maybe you should look anyway?” Yuuri urged. He did, just to shut Katsudon up.

**I could come visit you** , she texted.

Yuri rolled his eyes and flipped the phone back over so it was face down on the table.  _ You could kiss my ass _ , he thought. He almost sent that to her, but didn’t. Lilia would give him so much shit if he did and she ever found out… Besides, they both knew it was a hollow offer. She didn’t really mean it and they both knew it. He’d learned that the hard way, years ago.  


**Maybe later** , he sent to her. He wasn’t surprised that she didn’t reply.

“You said she gave you a present,” Yuuri said, sounding like he was trying to salvage something out of this exchange. “What did she get you?”

“Shoes,” Yuri replied, flipping his phone back over to show Yuuri the picture he’d taken.   


“Hey, those are nice!” Yuuri said, admiring the shoes. He was right. They were an awesome pair of Converse with a very fashionable leopard print. But.

“They would be if they were the right size,” Yuri responded. “I wore that size when I was twelve. I’ve grown since then. A lot.”

Yuuri’s smile faltered and he nodded.   


“I’m sorry she got you the wrong size,” he murmured, apologetic. “When was the last time she saw you?”

“Um, it’s been almost four years, I think?” Yuri answered. “I’m not really sure. We’re not exactly close.”

What little was left of Yuuri’s smile evaporated. He bit his lip and sighed.

“Sometimes people forget that people keep growing when you don’t see them for awhile.” Yuuri said mildly. “I did that with the triplets. When I left for Detroit, they were babies. I saw pictures of them and I knew they were growing, but it didn’t always register. It was a shock when I saw them again after so long. Maybe the same thing happened with your mother. Maybe she just forgot."

“Yeah, maybe,” Yuri muttered. Whatever. He certainly didn’t need Katsudon taking  _ her  _ side of things…

“Well, I have some presents for you,” Yuuri said, picking up the large bag from the floor and putting it on the table. “Hopefully some of these will be okay.”

Frowning, Yuri opened the bag, only to find there were two boxes inside it, each of them bearing postmarks from Japan. What the hell…?

He opened the first box and found a leopard print scarf and a pair of matching fingerless gloves. Normally he’d only wear leather gloves, but these were pretty cool. There was also a note inside from Yuuko, saying she’d purchased them from the same stall that sold the t-shirt he’d gotten when he arrived there. He put them on and had Yuuri take a picture of him with his phone, then sent a text to Yuuko with the picture attached, thanking her and complementing her awesome taste.

The second box was from Mari. Inside the box was a handmade Yuri’s Angels sign and several cat toys. Some of the toys were in the shape of birds and had feathers on them, while others were fluffy and round. He picked the first one up and shook it, smiling when he heard the bell inside. Potya would love these and if she was happy, then he was happy. He snapped a picture of those as well and sent a thank you text to Mari. It was still kind of weird that she liked him, considering he was her brother’s competition, but she could deal with it.

Viktor returned as Yuri sent the text and took a seat next to Yuuri.   


“Yura, we’d like to take you out to dinner tonight, if you want to go,” Viktor said. “Anywhere you want to go is fine. It’s your birthday, so it’s your decision.”

Yuri blinked. Anywhere?   


“That sushi restaurant we went to when you first got back would be cool,” he said. Viktor nodded.   


“Then it’s settled. We’ll go there tonight and celebrate your birthday. Now, if you don’t mind, Yuuri and I need to get back to the ice.”   


That evening after he got back from dinner, Lilia and Yakov had a present for him. He was shocked to see another pair of sneakers just like the ones his mother had given him, only this time in the right size.

“Those others wouldn’t do,” she said simply. He put the shoes on and thanked them both and headed up to his room. Otabek’s set was due to begin streaming in a few minutes and he didn’t want to miss it.   


“Hey guys,” Otabek said to the crowd pressed into the club. “It’s Yura’s birthday tonight. He can’t be here with us, but he’s watching this live. I picked out everything in this set just for him, so make some noise and wish him a happy birthday!” The crowd roared, yelling over the wail of the guitar and the thumping of the bass, screaming his name and wishing him a happy birthday.   


Yeah, all in all, it had been a good day. A really good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See y'all soon!


End file.
